The Domestic Approach
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: A series of one-word prompt drabbles. Marmalade, Denim, Dust, Sofa, Television, Work, Coffee, Train, Wine, Dance. TenRose or Alt!TenRose. All fluff and fun! Current: Television. Reviews equal much love!
1. I: Marmalade

**I**

**Marmalade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...probably just as well, really...**

**Disclaimer Take Two: I don't own Mulder and Scully either...they belong to the X-Files.  
**

**Prompt: _Toast/Marmalade._**

**A/N: First in my _'Domestic Approach' _series, focusing on ten one-word prompts, which all seemed to end up as Alt!TenRose...although I suppose it could be taken as TenRose as well (I'm not being mutually exclusive about this!). Just a little bit of light, fluffy fun...Enjoy!**

**A/N Take Two: Please remember that all reviews are greatly appreciated so once you've finished reading, have a go at pressing the purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page...Pretty please with an even prettier Time Lord on top?**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

The whole kitchen was orange. It was the first thing she noticed; well, how could she _not_? She was sure it had been cream-coloured the night before.

In the midst of the bright, sticky-sweet chaos sat the Doctor, grinning madly from ear to ear and attempting to lick the offending substance off his nose without much success. It made him look like a manic frog and she giggled loudly at the image, alerting him to her presence.

"_This _stuff,_" _he said, indicating the marmalade surrounding them. _"This _stuff_ is…_brilliant_, Rose!"_

"_You know, Doctor,"_ she said, stifling another laugh. _"When the advert says _'the future's orange'_, it doesn't necessarily mean that you should leap into action and redecorate…"_

"_Well, of course not!"_ he exclaimed, blinking in surprise. _"You and I both know that the future is almost definitely purple!"_ He looked at her as though she had just sprouted an extra head; seemingly his idea of punishment for forgetting that King Nigel the Fifth of the Trombane Peninsula had a fetish for lilac.

She sighed exasperatedly; for all that he was supposedly human, she was sure he'd be carted off by Mulder and Scully the second he set foot out of the door, especially if he was still wearing marmalade as a fashion accessory. Still, she'd always enjoyed a challenge.

_"So…do you wanna tell me why there was an explosion of marmalade in our kitchen, or am I supposed to guess…? 'Cause I've got some interesting theories…"_

"_Marmalade?"_ he enquired, clearly fascinated. _"Is _that_ what this is? I mean, I was studying the chemical composites and I definitely detected orange and sugar, but all I could think of was those Squippops we had on Nebava 7…Do you remember, Rose?"_

"_How could I _forget?_ I was luminous green for a _week_!"_

"_Yeah…sorry about that…but it _did _say _'Fit for human consumption'_ on the tin…"_

"_Yeah. 'Cause that makes all the difference."_ She giggled again and he leaned in to kiss her but she shoved him away. _"No way, mister! You're all sticky!"_

"_So?"_ he pouted, licking a smear of marmalade off his right thumb.

_"So I'm not letting you near me until all traces of orange goo have been thoroughly scrubbed off."_

"_But Rose!"_ he whined, licking some off his tie._ "It tastes so _good_!"_

"_Nope."_ She sighed. _"I can't believe I'm actually saying this…but it's me or the marmalade…"_

He paused for a moment, chewing his bottom lip slightly as his eyes widened; the picture of innocence. _"What about you _and_ the marmalade…?"_ He dipped his finger into the jar, covering it in orange jam and smeared it down her nose. She folded her arms and looked at him.

"_Nice try."_ He grinned mischievously. _"Shower. Now."_

"_Weeeeelllll, it was worth a try…"_And he trudged up the stairs, leaving a trail of orange in the carpet behind him.


	2. II: Denim

**II**

**Denim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...although I wouldn't mind owning David Tennant wearing a pair of jeans...or _not_ wearing them, for that matter...**

**Promt: _Denim/Jeans._**

**A/N: This one took me a while, simply for the fact that I spent a lot of writing time imagining David Tennant's arse in a pair of tight-fitting jeans...it's surprisingly distracting! But here it is...drabble no.2! Just another bit of TenRose or Alt!TenRose fluff (Take your pick...I'm not choosy!)...so, um, enjoy!**

**A/N Take Two: Please remember that all reviews are love so once you've finished reading, have a go at pressing that purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page...Pretty please with an even prettier Time Lord on top?**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

The Doctor scrutinised himself in the mirror, twisting his body around to see his back and around to analyse the front again. They were decidedly too _blue. _Not in the way his trusty suit was blue but in that glaringly blue way that Xyphlems were blue. It was so…try-hard, in-your-face, oppressively _blue!_

"_Rose…?"_ he whined, still examining himself in the mirror.

"_Yes…?"_ came a long-suffering reply from behind him.

"_Do I _have_ to buy these?"_

There was a short, exasperated sigh and then, _"Let me _see_ them…"_

The Doctor turned around and ripped the changing room curtain back until he could see Rose standing in front of him with a distinctly put-upon expression, arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently. Her expression changed instantaneously when she took him in; her eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides ineffectually.

"_Well,"_ she gulped loudly._ "What's _wrong_ with them?" _The jeans were possibly perfection-in-denim; the soft blue material hung loosely along his legs and hugged his arse with acute accuracy…every single gorgeously squeezable inch of it.

The Doctor looked down again, twirling slightly and giving Rose whole different delicious angles on the arse issue. _"Weeellll, just _look_ at them!"_ he exclaimed, flapping his arms wildly, gesturing to the offending item of clothing.

"_Oh, I _am_…"_

He looked up and caught Rose's eye just as she turned away, blushing. _"Rose Tyler? Are you, to coin an old Earth phrase…_checking me out_?"_

"_N-n-no…?"_

"_Ha!"_ He grinned widely, almost maniacally. _"What is it? Is it the hair? The stubble? The puppy-dog eyes? Go on…tell me!"_ His eyes sparkled with excitement at the new experience. He'd never knowingly been _'checked out'_ before and it was an interesting experience.

If it was even possible, Rose felt herself becoming even redder and fervently prayed to any deity that might be listening to let the ground open up and just swallow her whole. No such luck.

"_It was…um…well, actually…erm…it was the…uh…the jeans…"_ she stuttered.

"_The _what_?"_ he asked, confused and looking around the changing room as if something would helpfully point out what on Earth she was on about.

"_The, uh, _jeans_…you _know_, you were complaining about them a second ago!"_

"These_ things?"_ the Doctor said incredulously, indicating the denim trousers.

"_Yeah."_

"_But…they're…so _blue_!"_

"_It wasn't exactly the _colour_ I was attracted to…"_ She blushed again. It was seemingly becoming a habit; a habit she fully intended to break just as soon as he stopped…_looking_ at her like that!

"_Really…? Hmm…"_ The mischievous grin had returned with a vengeance and he pulled the curtain closed in one swift motion. Rose went back to twiddling her thumbs but a few seconds later the curtain was opened again and he was wearing his suit again, the jeans folded over one arm.

He walked straight past Rose without looking at her and she wondered if she'd stepped over some sort of invisible line and silently cursed her raging human hormones from making an appearance.

"_S'cuse me, my good man,"_ he said, tapping the customer assistant on the shoulder and smiling down at him. The scruffy-looking teenage boy turned around and looked up at the Doctor.

"_Uh, yes, sir?"_

"_Can I have some more of these?"_ He indicated the jeans that were hanging over the crook of his left elbow.

"_Yes, sir…How many would you like?"_

The Doctor paused for a second and then turned to look at Rose, who was biting her lip nervously. He winked suggestively and turned back to the boy.

"_How many have you _got_?"_


	3. III: Dust

**III**

**Dust**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Doctor Who...Damn.**

**Prompt: _Dust._**

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long...history coursework and extended project own my soul...I antipate getting it back in time for my 18th birthday (two weeks is _such_ a long time!). Any-_who_ (oh, the _wit!_), on with the drabble! This one is officially the Alt!TenRose ship 'cause I messed up with a line...but if you want, just block out the very obvious 'I'm-the-part-human-clone' bit...I apologise profusely but I figure it's crack!fluff so it doesn't really make much difference...So, enjoy!**

**A/N: Reviews make me a very happy bunny indeed...feel free to make my day by submitting one...there may even be a _very_ pretty Time Lord in it for you...**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

It seemed like Torchwood was experiencing a slow day. It didn't deal well with slow days, probably a result of not seeing very many of them. Usually, there were aliens popping up left, right and centre, some hostile, some curious, some scavengers. It didn't matter, really, because everyone was too busy to pay much attention. But on slow days? Well, there was nothing much to do other than drink endless amounts of coffee, casually flick through the piles of paperwork waiting to be filled out, or pay some much needed attention to your cuticles. Rose Tyler was occupied with the latter.

She was so absorbed in her pathetic excuses for nail beds that she jumped when her mobile vibrated loudly on the desk next to her. She scrabbled for it and clicked the answer button, exhaling loudly when the vibration stopped.

"_Tyler"_ she said curtly.

"_Rose? Rose, is that you?"_ She relaxed the second she heard the Doctor's voice. At least there was no imminent alien threat bearing down on her office (although she checked the window for any approaching spaceships…just in case).

"_You _know_ it's me…you rang my mobile!"_ She giggled.

"_Are you busy?"_

"_Doctor, if this is gonna another attempt at a 'what are you wearing?' call, we both know what happened last time…"_ A few weeks after she'd gone back to Torchwood, the Doctor had attempted to seduce her down the phone…but he'd called her office, she'd put him on speakerphone, he got confused about the concept of that particular type of call, and the entirety of the Torchwood Senior Staffwere treated to a very detailed description of his favourite tie.

"_No nooo…although I _think_ I've got the hang of those now…No, I'm, uh, I think I'm dying, Rose…"_

"_Stay where you are. I'll be two minutes."_ She snapped the phone shut and sprinted out of the building, hailing a taxi and screaming their address to the driver.

She careered through the door of their flat, screeching to a halt as she saw the Doctor splayed out on the sofa, wearing a dark blue-towelled dressing gown and an entire box of Kleenex. His hair was limp and looked like he'd just got out of bed and he looked completely and utterly sorry for himself.

"_Doctor?"_

"_Hello, Rose…"_ His voice came out as a theatrical croak and she repressed the urge to smile.

"_So…this is you dying, huh?"_

"_Yeah, it's awful, Rose! It feels like something is sitting on my chest and I can't breathe and my voice has gone! My voice! You know how much I love my voice!"_

"_Don't I just…"_ she muttered, giggling slightly before clearing her throat, preparing to make a diagnosis. _"Weeeelll,"_ she said, in a perfect imitation of him when he was being all wiser-than-thou,_ "I think we can safely say that you are suffering from _Homo influenza_, more commonly known as _Man Flu._ It's nothing to worry about, a natural occurrence for stupid apes like you."_ She grinned teasingly.

"_Hey! I'll have you know that I'm part Time Lord, thank you very much, Miss Tyler!"_ Her giggles returned with a vengeance and he pouted at her, sniffing loudly as if to drive home the fact that he was ill and wanted her undivided attention.

She finally gave in. _"Alright you big baby, have you got a fever?"_

"_Wouldn't know. Always feels roasting in this body," _he muttered mutinously as she let the back of her hand rest lightly against his forehead, testing the temperature of his skin. She smiled to herself, realising it still came as a shock to her that whenever she touched him, he felt ever so slightly hotter than he had in his Time Lord form.

She brushed his damp hair away from his face in a gesture of such tenderness that his eyes widened slightly, surprised as with a jolt, he remembered her doing much the same thing when he had regenerated into this incarnation. She had been unsure of him then too.

"_Well you don't _feel_ feverish…what were you doing this morning?"_

"_Uh…cleaning, I think…"_ She shook her head, trying to come to terms with his confession. The image of the Doctor cleaning _anything_ was an amusing one…although she _did_ enjoy the nice long showers that he seemed to have a fetish for.

"_Nope, sorry…you'll have to say that again 'cause I don't think I heard you properly…"_ She let her tongue poke out from between her teeth, showing him that she was teasing him.

He immediately launched into the defensive. _"Weeeeellll, you left a list of stuff that needed to be done on the coffee table and I thought I'd help you out since you work so hard and I had to give up on the hoover 'cause the cable got a bit, uh, _twisted_…" _He indicated the offending item sheepishly and Rose's eyes widened as she saw the mess of power cable that she'd have to unravel at some point, but she didn't have time to chastise him about it because he was already talking._ "…and there was loads of other stuff on the list, like ironing, but after the business with the hoover I thought it was probably best if I stayed away from electrical appliances and dusting sounded nice and easy but that was when the strange all-over-body spasms, you know, like those twitches we developed on Muscrade 5?" _She stifled another giggle as she remembered the Doctor hopping around on one leg for four hours while his head did an impression of a pigeon and his arms got the idea that someone was playing the Macarena at full blast. _"…and then the loud noises started…"_

"_Hang on, slow down…_'all-over-body spasms'_?…Do you mean that you sneezed?"_

"_Oh. Yeah. That's what you humans call it, isn't it?"_

"_Oi! Less of the _'you humans'_ business, thanks. So, you sneezed?"_

"_Yup. But then I sort of…_kept_ sneezing…and now I'm dying."_

"_Dying?"_ she repeated.

"_Yes! This feels like a common cold…and Time Lords _die_ from common colds!"_

She paused, committing that particular biological fact to memory before she finally spoke, softer this time, less patronising, _"But you're not…a…_Time Lord_ anymore…"_

His brow furrowed slightly, a light crease appearing across the bridge of his nose._ "Oh. Yeah. Keep forgetting that…"_

She placed her hand on his and kissed his hair before smiling brightly at him._ "Besides, I don't think it's a cold. You've just inhaled some dust and reacted to it. You'll be fine soon."_

"_But you'll stay and…"_ he winked mischievously at her, _"…nurse me back to health?"_ Her smile became much more suggestive.

"_Oh yes…_plenty_ of things I can do with a cold compress, yeah?"_

"_Weeeeellll, I can certainly think of a few…"_


	4. IV: Sofa

**IV**

**Sofa**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who...and David Tennant, come to that...but alas, t'is not to be...**

**Disclaimer Take Two: I don't own Lady Gaga either...I just wish that _Bad Romance_ would get the hell out of my head! xD  
**

**Prompt: _Sofa._**

**A/N: So I had jazz rehearsal today and I spent the entirety of sectionals twiddling my thumbs like a moron since we're short on vocal numbers, so I decided to write the next drabble...if certain areas aren't as silly as the other chapters, it reflects my boredom...the closest thing I had to entertainment was half the sheet music for _Rainy Night in Georgia_ and my DT desktop background...apologies again, blame my musical director. Also, I seem to be sticking with the Alt!TenRose theme with this one...but that actually _is_ my fault! xD  
**

**A/N: Reviews are purdy and would be a really nice (slightly belated) birthday present!...But seriously, reviews are always appreciated so once you've finished reading, have a go at pressing the puurdy li'l button at the bottom of the page...Pretty please with an even prettier Time Lord on top?**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Rose surveyed the damage as impassively as she could under the circumstances. The coffee table was in two neat piles of splinters and the sofa; her beautiful plush cream sofa was a mess of ragged shreds and tears and was casually strewn with feathers from the cushions.

She turned and opened her mouth to speak but words refused to describe the state of her living room. The Doctor shuffled his feet sheepishly and resumed the study of his shoes, but she decided that she wasn't having that at all.

"_Ok. So, I have some theories but honestly, they seem positively normal compared to what the _real_ excuse will turn out to be…am I right?"_

The feet shuffling became more vigorous and the mass of hair, which was all she could see of his head, bobbed up and down quickly.

_"Great. So go on then, let's hear it…"_

"_Weeeeellll, you see, Rose, I…um…I…uh, was trying to, erm, build a new sonic screwdriver and it needs parts that you can really only find in a TARDIS or on Gallifrey, but since I don't have either I had to…um…improvise…?"_

Rose scanned the room again, taking in the destroyed furniture before replying. _"Ok, me being a stupid ape without the luxury of a super-dooper Time Lord brain and everything, you're gonna have to explain how exactly you _'improvised'_ a sonic screwdriver out of a coffee table and a couch…"_

He studied her for a moment, looking slightly puzzled. _"I didn't use the _furniture_, Rose…that would've just been _silly_!"_

"_Oh, of _course_!" _she muttered sarcastically. _"So what _did_ you use? I'm not gonna find any nasty surprises anywhere else, am I?"_

"_Nah…I borrowed some stuff from Pete, you know, tools and the like. Only I misjudged how much Krillitane wiring I needed from that Glider they pulled down last week and it, uh, well…_exploded_…"_ he finished lamely.

"_Nooo…really? You know, I would never have guessed!"_ She giggled and he relaxed slightly, realising that the worst was over. _"Come on,"_ she said, punching him playfully on the arm._ "I'll put the kettle on."_

The Doctor sat down at the breakfast bar, propping himself up by his elbows as Rose filled the kettle. As the water began to boil, he shot upright and ruffled his hair manically.

"_Are you having a genius moment or is this something I should be genuinely concerned about?"_ Rose asked, setting a mug of tea down next to him.

"_I destroyed the sofa…" _he said, his eyes wide.

"_Yeah…?"_ she asked, puzzled; he wasn't usually the slow-witted one in the relationship.

"_I __destroyed the sofa…" he repeated, emphasising words as if they had some new significance._

_"And we've done this bit. I've been angry, now we're having tea…what's the problem?"_

"_No, no, Rose…you _really_ don't get it, do you?"_

"_No. You're right, I don't…In fact Doctor, right now, I'm probably hitting the same confusion level as an Allibrash."_ The Allibrash were tiny orange aliens that they'd met on Microxias and who were quite possibly more gender-confused than Lady Gaga and more forgetful than Jack after having two years of memories stolen.

"_Weeeeellllll…" _The Doctor had turned the exact same shade as a beetroot that had been wrapped around a lobster and boiled (and Rose inwardly promised herself that she would never try to cook such a ridiculous recipe).

"_You're _blushing_!" _she squealed, very excited that she'd finally found something that truly embarrassed him.

"_Well this is a very…sensitive subject and, well, Time Lords don't tend to, um, talk about stuff like this…"_ She was about to tell him to stop being so damn cryptic when something clicked in the back of her mind and she felt her cheeks getting very warm as her mouth fell into a perfect 'oh' of understanding.

"_You _destroyed_ the _sofa_…"_ she said slowly, as if testing whether the sentence sounded right.

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you!"_ he exclaimed, gesticulating wildly with his hands.

"_You_ sleep_ on the _sofa_…"_

"Yup" he said, popping the 'p'.

There was a long pause while they both studied their teas intently and tried to avoid catching each other's eye.

_"Well that settles it, doesn't it?"_ Rose said, matter-of-factly.

_"Settles…what, exactly?"_

_"You'll sleep with me…um, I mean, you know…in my bed…yeah?"_

_"Are you sure?_" he asked.

She considered his question and then looked him straight in the eyes, as only she could do and said, _"Well why not? We're both grown adults. It's not like we've never…you know… So what's the problem with sharing a bed full time?"_

He was taken aback slightly by her frankness but nodded and then grinned widely before slurping the rest of his tea quickly in an attempt to look nonchalant (which failed the second that some of the tea slopped down his chin).

As they were drifting off into sleep later that night, Rose curled into his side as his arm hung over her shoulder, he kissed her nose and grinned. _"Well if this is the sort of punishment I get, maybe I should demolish the furniture more often…"_

She looked up at him and grinned back, pulling herself closer to him before arranging her expression to look serious. _"Don't even_ think _about it."_


	5. V: Television

**V**

**Television**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning _Doctor Who_? You've got to be joking!...Oh. You are joking...Damn, guess I don't own it, then...**

**Disclaimer Take Two: I don't own _Star Trek_, either...I am bereft of Sci-Fi ownership.**

**Disclaimer Take Three: Part of the dialogue (refering to textbooks, cold fusion, and the physics errors in _Star Trek_) actually come from an episode of _Criminal Minds_ called _The Popular Kids_...I just messed around with it...I'll put it back in one piece, honest!**

**Prompt: _Television._**

**A/N: The line from _Criminal Minds_ sparked this one because I could definitely imagine the Doctor and Spencer Reid getting on like a house on fire (which would probably happen, knowing the two of them!), and I needed a way to release some exam tension and vintage Series Two and a bit of TenRose or Alt!TenRose fluff seemed like a good plan, so enjoy!**

**A/N Take Two: Please remember that all reviews are greatly appreciated so once you've finished reading, have a go at pressing the purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page...Pretty please with an even prettier Time Lord on top?**

**...  
**

The noises from the adjacent room shook Rose out of a sinfully entertaining dream, and back into the reality that actually, she wasn't on Polarfrey's Fifteenth Moon, no, there was no imminent threat from the Y'nicas, it was two o'clock in the morning, and, most unfortunately of all, the Doctor had not just started to remove his trousers…In fact, he was nowhere to be seen to have said trousers removed. She had to admit that it worried her when he wasn't around when she woke up; he still wasn't quite used to human conventions and he was likely to wander off in the middle of the night and turn up anywhere from their neighbour's back garden, to a police station on the other side of London. Fortunately, though, judging by the sounds coming from the living room, he had the TV on full blast. It didn't help her to sleep, but at least he hadn't gone off somewhere.

She hauled herself out of bed, pulling on her favourite fluffy pink dressing gown (and extracting his makeshift sonic screwdriver from one of the pockets) before padding into the next room, folding her arms and assuming her best 'You'd-better-have-a-damn-good-reason-for-watching-something-at-full-volume-in-the-middle-of-the-night' expression. It softened considerably when she looked at the TV and saw Leonard Nimoy; the Doctor was a geek to the last.

"_So, this is what keeps you up at night then…"_ she said, smirking slightly as his head shot up like a deer in headlamps.

"_Rose-"_ he began, but she cut him off.

"_You know, I always thought it was something like memorising some obscure textbook, or maybe working on cold fusion, but no, it's all about watching Star Trek and laughing at the physics mistakes!"_ She giggled.

"_Actually, there aren't that many scientific errors in Star Trek, especially considering how long ago it was made. I mean, there's certain improbabilities, sure, but not that many outright errors. You saw for yourself that warp drives are possible…"_ He trailed off, looking at her expression; she seemed to be about to explode with laughter.

"_God, you really_ are _a geek, aren't you?"_ she exclaimed, plonking herself down onto the couch next to him (they had found a new one since the furniture apocalypse) and snuggling into his chest. He wound an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"_I thought that was what you loved about me?"_ he questioned teasingly.

"_Weeeellll,"_ she said, stretching the word in a perfect imitation of him. _"It's_ one _reason."_

He sat up straighter and looked at her, his eyebrows raised. _"So what else do you love about me?"_

"_Well your modesty, definitely!"_ she said, laughing again, hitting him playfully on the arm. _"Um…I guess I love how you check your hair in every available reflecting surface,"_ His hand flew to his carefully sculpted mess of hair and rumpled it self-consciously. _"I love that you reduce everything to science yet you still manage to have the human touch, I love that you eat marmalade by sticking your fingers straight into the jar, even though it annoys the hell out of me…"_ He laughed and cuddled her closer to him. _"I love how you're always tinkering with anything electronic, despite the fact that you always make a mess of the place, and I love that you sit up in the middle of the night watching Star Trek on full blast." _She grinned up at him, blushing slightly at the sheer absurdity of having to explain all of it to him. She felt like she was talking to a Machiaal, who can only speak to each other when they're stating the obvious.

She felt a lot better when he grinned right back. _"You're crazy, Rose Tyler, do you know that? Putting up with me…"_

"_I thought that was what you loved about me?" _she said, repeating his earlier words with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

His smile grew wider, bright in the light blaring from the forgotten TV set. _"Weeeellll, it's_ one _reason."_

"_Hmm, I thought it might be,"_ she teased, pulling his arm down to rest against her stomach. _"So what else do you love about me?"_

"_Everything,"_ he said simply. _"I love the way your face lights up when you giggle like a five-year-old, I love that you still feel the need to dye your hair blonde even though you haven't seen Shareen in years, I love how long you spend shopping for clothes, even though it bores me to an early grave, I love your zest for life, and more than anything, I love you, Rose, all of you, don't ever doubt that."_ She smiled, ducking her head into the crook of arm to hide her expression, which was one of pure bliss. _"But do you know what I love more right now?" _he asked, lifting her face to look at him.

"_No,"_ she said. _"What?"_

"_Bed."_ He grinned down at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively until she hit him again.

"_You're absolutely insatiable, you alien moron!" _she squealed, shimmying out from under his arm and standing in front of the television, hands on hips. _"Normal humans have _limits_, you know, Doctor!"_

He smirked. Again. _"Jeez, Rose, I wasn't suggesting _that_! It's three o'clock in the morning, not all of us have such dirty minds!"_ She scowled at him as he made his way to the door of their bedroom, shouting back to her; _"But feel free to tell me all about your dream in the morning…it sounded, what's the word? Oh yeah…_interesting_…"_

She grimaced and followed him, sliding in between the covers and trying very hard to forget the images of the Y'nica and the Doctor divesting himself of his pinstripe trousers to 'throw it off the scent'. She didn't sleep well that night.


End file.
